Memory provides data storage for electronic systems. Flash memory is one type of memory, and has numerous uses in computers and other devices. For instance, personal computers may have BIOS stored on a flash memory chip. As another example, flash memory is used in solid state drives to replace spinning hard drives. As yet another example, flash memory is used in wireless electronic devices as it enables manufacturers to support new communication protocols as they become standardized, and to provide the ability to remotely upgrade the devices for improved or enhanced features.
A typical flash memory comprises a memory array that includes a large number of memory cells arranged in row and column fashion. The flash memory may be erased and reprogrammed in blocks. NAND may be a basic architecture of flash memory. A NAND cell unit comprises at least one selecting device coupled in series to a serial combination of memory cells (with the serial combination commonly being referred to as a NAND string). Example NAND architecture is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,898,850.
Memory cell strings may be arranged to extend horizontally or vertically. Vertical memory cell strings reduce horizontal area of a substrate occupied by the memory cells in comparison to horizontally extending memory cell strings, albeit typically at the expense of increased vertical thickness. At least some conductive vias of the memory circuitry may need to extend through the increased vertical thickness, for example for connection with control circuitry whether laterally adjacent or under an array of the memory cell strings. Formation of such conductive vias can be problematic due to high aspect ratios (i.e, maximum vertical thickness to minimum horizontal thickness) of such conductive vias.